Feverishly in Love
by CrazyMuffin7
Summary: Ciel is sick and apparently very hormonal. One shot.


It's so cold. Chill bumps cover my arms, in contrast to my forehead and cheeks, which seem to be on fire. I snuggle deeper under the two blankets that cover me, but I know it's futile- I just can't get warm. The moonlight illuminates my butler, who is currently watching over me. He lies on his side next to me, arms wrapped around my waist. He is really overreacting to my being sick. It's not like I'm terminally ill; it's just a fever.**  
**I look up at him to find his red eyes already on me. He touches a gloved hand to my cheek, gently brushing his fingers across my face. My skin tingles where he touches me. He brushes the hair out of my eyes and returns his hand to my waist, pulling me closer. "Your skin still feels like ice. I wish your fever would break, young master."**  
**I roll over so that I'm facing him and let one of my hands drift over his chest, resting it on a place where I can feel his heart beat. I feel so very drowsy. "Stay until I fall asleep," I say, barely above a whisper. My eyelids droop closed as I feel his fingers running through my hair. "Or longer..."**  
**"Yes, my lord." His breath is hot on my neck as the words leave his lips. I can still feel his heartbeat beneath my fingertips, through his shirt. It's slow, steady, somehow comforting. I'm on the edge of sleep; I can feel myself falling into the bliss that is unconsciousness. But I don't want this moment to end just yet. I continue to fight sleep, looking up at my butler through half-lidded eyes. My eyes flick from his, to his lips and back again.

I have to stretch up to reach him, capturing his lips in a kiss. The touch is gentle and unobtrusive. I don't move my lips against his. He's surprised; I can see that in his hesitation. For a moment, I wonder if he'll pull away from me. Finally, he gives in, pressing his lips back against mine. He reaches a hand up to touch my hair, and I join in the kiss. It's sweet, affectionate, and chaste. I wrap an arm around his neck and fist the material of his shirt with my other hand. His own hands clutch at my clothing. I never want him to let me go.

I realize that things between us have changed. The barriers between master and servant were broken the moment I kissed him. I started to think of him the way no master should only a few months into our contract. I had expected it to pass as just a silly crush, but the attraction I have to him was brought on by something stronger than hormones. Even if I wanted to keep things between us the same, it would be hard to deny that I've become extremely attached to my butler.

The kiss ends, and I pull back just far enough to let my lips brush against his as I whisper his name. My breath comes in pants, neither of us pulling away just yet. His eyes never leave mine. I bite my bottom lip and meet his gaze. His lips turn up slightly as he raises a hand to my cheek, rubbing the tender skin beneath my right eye with his thumb. I lean into the caress and close my eyes. "With all due respect, young master, what has come over you?"**  
**I study his crimson eyes as I consider how to answer that. His expression is unreadable. "I realize that I don't have much time on this earth, and I don't want to waste any of it denying my feelings for you."

He cups my face in his hands and leans towards me. Sebastian's lips meet mine once more as my fingers tangle in his dark hair. He rolls us both over, and I end up laying on top of him, one of my bare legs on either side of his body. His lips never leave mine. The covers have been thrown back, but being cold is the last thing on my mind now. I break the kiss, sitting up and feeling slightly dazed.

Never before have I wanted him as badly as I do now. One of my hands trail down the front of his shirt, feeling his heat through the thin fabric. His eyes are on me. He's most likely expecting me to back off, but I don't want to draw the line just yet. Before I can change my mind, I reach to unbutton his shirt, my fingers fumbling to undress him.**  
**Sebastian seizes my wrists. "You're a helpless thing. A beautiful, helpless thing." He brings my right hand to his lips and proceeds to unbutton his shirt. My eyes are riveted to his chest as his fingers work their way down, gliding over each button seamlessly. However, with me straddling his chest, he can only go so far. His hands stop an inch from my crotch, trailing them over bare thighs to rest on my hips. My fingers explore the expanse of newly exposed skin. He is beautiful.

Very slowly, I lean down so that I'm laying on top of him. Instead of bringing my lips to his own, I kiss his neck. The feel of lips and teeth draw a quiet gasp from my butler as I trail flutter-light kisses on his chest. I push back the shirt to run my hands along his sides, nibbling my way down his body. I want to memorize every inch of his flawless skin, to drink him all in. I have no desire to rush this. I drag my tongue across his skin, licking and nipping. My hands work to undo more buttons as I continue to move down his body. Eventually, I have to slide off of him in order to undo the last of the buttons. Sitting with my legs curled under me at his side, I press my lips to his stomach and glance at what is to come off next: his belt. I'm unsure of my ability to unbuckle it. Even if I do, I may have trouble getting his pants undone.

For a moment I hesitate. Then I reach down and unfasten his belt. My hands only fumble for a moment as I unbutton his pants. I stare into his eyes then, looking for confirmation. My hands follow the same path they took only moments before, trailing them down his torso and resting my hand on his arousal. Instead of reaching under the fabric to touch him, my fingers trace the outline of his cock through his pants, offering nothing more than teasing pressure and heat though the thin fabric. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist, smoothly reversing our positions so that I'm pressed snugly against the sheets of my bed. I'm startled, shock coloring my voice as I say his name. "Seba-"

"Shh," he whispers, kissing my neck. He releases his grip on my wrist as confident hands work to unbutton my nightshirt. After that is removed, all that remains on my body is boxers and socks. "Let me take care of you." His words are hardly more than hot air against my skin as he presses his lips to the juncture between my neck and jaw, exploring the sensitive skin there.

I whisper his name, my breath catching in my throat whenever he finds a sensitive spot. Although he has dressed me for the past three years, tonight he is acting as if he's never touched me before. His mouth latches onto one pink nipple as he wraps an arm around my back to bring me closer. He trails kisses along my right arm, grasping the hand with my signet ring and kissing my palm, my fingertips. The feel of his tongue dragging across my skin is the purest form of pleasure. His hands explore where his mouth has already covered, my chest, my arms. I feel his tongue dip into my navel, my back arching into his touch, my lips calling out his name.

My teeth dig into my bottom lip as I watch him press a final kiss to my stomach, just above the band of my boxers. I can practically feel him smiling against my skin. His eyes turn serious as he traces patterns on my skin with his free hand. Has he decided to stop for today? I don't push him one way or the other, but find myself holding my breath as I wait for his next move.

He slides back up my body, staring down into my face as he hovers above me. I hadn't meant for things to go this far, but now that we've reached this point, I don't want to stop yet. But there's something I need to know first. "Sebastian... Why did you never act on your feelings? Why was it left up to me to make the first move? Do you think I'm too young or immature?"

The moment shock registers on his face, the emotion is already gone, replaced with something like fondness. He gazes down at me, studying my face. I wait expectantly for his answer. "You deserve a chance at a normal life, my lord."

"A normal life?" I scoff. "I summoned a demon, formed a contract with him, and was damned to hell at the age of 10. I am barely 14, yet I run a business and am the head of my household. I have earned the title of the queen's watchdog. And, to top it all off, my butler is a demon, and I often encounter divine beings due to this. What makes you think that not acting on your feelings could somehow permit me a 'normal' life?"

A disapproving frown tugs at the corners of his mouth. I know none of that is Sebastian's fault, but he can't delude himself into thinking that "normal" is a possibility for me now. "It's the closest life to normal that I can offer you. I'm sorry if you're displeased with that."

"No." My answer is immediate. "I don't want a normal life. I want you, Sebastian. I am... content with my life as long as you're in it."

Sebastian leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice as he murmured, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Sebastian, this is an order," I say, feeling a powerful burning sensation on my marked eye. He pulls back and quirks an eyebrow at me, curiosity obvious in his expression. I'm blushing, not from the fever, but because of what is about to come out of my mouth. "You've already claimed my soul. From tonight on, consider me to be completely yours- my body, my mind, my soul- all of it. Take me."

A sly grin crosses Sebastian's lips briefly as he brings his right hand to his mouth, pulling off the glove with his teeth to expose the mark of our bond and dark fingernails. "Yes, my lord," he purrs, pressing kisses to my chest. I whimper as he nips at my stomach teasingly. My hips press my arousal into his chest, searching for some release of that pressure. Even as he tugs off my boxers and discards them unceremoniously onto the floor, his lips never leave my skin. Pressing a final kiss to my inner thigh, he takes my erection into his mouth. I cry out for him and arch my back into his touch as his tongue swirls around my length, unable to control myself.

I reach up with both hands to tangle my fingers in his dark hair. His head moves between my legs, and the feeling is ecstasy. Black-tipped fingers roam over my body even as soft lips glide across my erection. My hips thrust my length deeper into his mouth and throat. I pull and tug at his hair, writhing beneath his precious touches. A hand pinches my nipple, rolling it into a tight bud. I feel my toes curl against his side and cry out once more, the last warning before my body tenses and I fill his mouth with my pleasure. As I try to slow my breathing, Sebastian continues to suck, coaxing me into another slightly uncomfortable erection. The feeling draws a quiet groan from me.

Sebastian takes his lips off of me suddenly and moves up my body to hover over me once more. Stupid tease. While I am feeling quite annoyed that he has stopped what he was doing, he, however, is looking down at me with an idiotic grin stretched across his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into another kiss. It's rough and hungry, completely unlike that first kiss we shared. I grind my hips into his, hoping the feeling teases him as much as he's teased me.

As much as I enjoy kissing him, what I really want is to feel him inside me. One of his hands squeezes my backside playfully, and I'm sure he's thinking similar things. After all, while I have reached completion, he hasn't. What the hell is he waiting for? I rub my body against his and move my mouth to his ear. "Need I repeat my order, Sebastian?" I ask in a low growl. My hands find their way to his trousers, but I don't have much leverage to work with. With the two of us, however, we manage to tug the remainder of his clothes off.

His eyes never leave mine as he raises two fingers to his lips, wetting them. I want this. I'm ready. His fingers find my entrance easily, pushing one digit in. My breath catches at the intrusion. The arms I have wrapped around his neck tighten, my fingernails clawing into his back. I can tell he's going as slow as possible, trying to let me adjust. A second finger joins the first.

I continue to whimper even as his fingers move inside me. My teeth dig into my bottom lip as my breath comes in quiet gasps. Sebastian looks so lovely in the moonlight that finds it's way into my window. He's always been tempting, but never so much as now. I feel safe with him. Nothing can go wrong as long as he's here.

I feel his fingers pull out of me slowly, slightly hooked to press against my prostate. My back arches into his touch as I cry out for him, tightening my grip on his neck. He looks straight into my eyes as he pushes into me. I whisper his name under my breath, and his own breath catches as he eases himself into me. I hold my breath as I wait for him to still, wincing at the discomfort.

"You're so tight, young master," he whispers to me, completely buried in my heat.

I can hear the smile in his voice. I feel my blush deepen as I look away from him. "Be quiet, Sebastian."

He moves his hips, the weight of him pulling out of me heavy. I gasp deeply, tightening my grip around his neck as I cry out. "Sebastian!"

He chuckles darkly into my ear as he leans closer, pushing his length back into me. We quickly find a pace and move together on my silk sheets. He is mine. My lips on his steal desperate kisses as my hips roll against his thrusts. His skin feels like fire against mine. We're both sweating, the taste of it salty on his skin.

Sebastian wraps his arms around my back and moves us both so that I'm sitting in his lap, my legs on either sides of his hips. I'm a little surprised, but not displeased by the sudden change in position. He kisses me, tongue tangling with mine as he pushes into me. He can reach so much deeper in this position. I break away from the kiss, moaning against him. We're so close now, my erection presses firmly against his stomach. He moves his hands down my back and rests them on my hips, showing me how to move. I don't hesitate as I follow him, pressing my chest into his as I move over him. Every movement we make is electric.

"Please leave a kiss mark here, young master." I latch my lips onto his neck, sucking and biting, not quite hard enough to draw blood. I roll my hips against him as his hand moves to my arousal, teasing every sensitive spot he can find.

I am so close to the edge. My breath comes in ragged pants as I continue to move against him. He strokes my arousal as his other hand pulls me ever closer to him. I feel his tongue flick against my sapphire earring. "Come for me. Call my name."

I continue to thrust against him even as I scream his name, not caring if the whole mansion hears me. "Sebastian!"

My fingernails dig into his back as he thrusts into me one last time, riding out the orgasm until we have nothing left, not even the energy to keep going. He fills me with his pleasure and lets out a breath, collapsing against the sheets and pulling me with him. Moments pass before he slides out of me, and I roll to the side, trying to catch my breath. We're both smiling. I don't care that I've lost my virginity at such an early age. I'm a doomed kid. I'm going to hell; nothing can change that. For now, I'm happy, and every reason for it is laying beside me. For a long time, we lay there in comfortable silence.

"I have a question for you, young master," Sebastian says, brushing the hair that has fallen into my eyes away.

"Yes?"

"When did you notice that I had fallen for you?" The question catches me off guard. I study the ceiling fan carefully, trying to formulate a response.

"I always knew you were fond of me... and rather territorial, but I assumed that was simply because you wanted to protect your meal. I suppose it was something in the way you gazed at me when you thought I wasn't paying attention and the subtle touches when you bathed and dressed me..." I look into his eyes now. He's watching me with a captivated expression. "I'm more observant than you thought, right?"

His features melt into a soft, indulgent smile that looks so out of place on demon. "I was so careful to hide those times when I slipped up and showed more affection than was appropriate, too. Yes, my little master, you are quite observant."

I stifle a yawn as he moves me closer to him and pulls the covers over us. He presses a hand to my forehead and cheeks, checking to see if I still have a fever. "I think your temperature has gone down. You should be fine tomorrow."

"Mmhm," I mumble against his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of my head before closing his eyes and indulging in unnecessary rest. I hear his breathing and heartbeat slow. I never thought that I would be so happy at such a simple thing.


End file.
